


Regrets

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the start of a fic that I saw listed on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/the_cortex/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/the_cortex/"><strong>the_cortex</strong></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the start of a fic that I saw listed on [](http://community.livejournal.com/the_cortex/profile)[**the_cortex**](http://community.livejournal.com/the_cortex/)

  
  


  


__

The day he has dreaded for so long is finally here. Kaylee is getting married, and it isn't to him – it hurts him that she is so happy, even though he should be glad for her because everyone knows how much she has longed for this day to arrive. Her wedding dress arrived the previous night, having been passed from transport to transport; Monty delivered it himself, chest puffed up with pride with being entrusted with this precious creation of white satin and lace. He hasn't even been able to bear the sight of it, and turns his head as she walks by him, practically floating.

She knows of his feelings for her since he blurted them out the previous night as a result of having too much to drink, and she hadn't even looked shocked at his admission. "I know," was all she said before giving him a smile meant to be comforting. It had felt too much like pity, and he hadn't stayed around to see her return to the side of the man she has chosen. He's made one too many mistakes with her, said things he shouldn't have, things he hadn't meant and would take back if it would make any difference… but it doesn't, and never will. Not anymore.

Now he feels the prick of tears behind his eyes as he watches her walk towards the makeshift altar, away from him forever. Shepherd Book beams at her as Mal escorts her up and places her hand in her soon-to-be husband's. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The look of joy on Jayne's face as he smiles down at Kaylee mirrors the tenderness and love shining from her eyes as she gazes back up at him, and Simon closes his eyes in pain as they begin to recite their vows.

_______________________________________

Mwa-ha.  
  
---


End file.
